SBURB DELTA
by paragonGamer
Summary: (OC story narrated by Annabel Jordan (also known as Paragon). OCxOC in some parts.) On December 25th, 2013, Two humans, two trolls, and one mysterious figure who always hides in the corner of your eye, adventure through the wondrous adventure, one that happens during a game called Sburb.


SBURB DELTA  
_by paragonGamer_

Summary: (OC story narrated by Annabel Jordan (also known as Paragon). OCxOC in some parts.) On December 25th, 2013, Two humans, two trolls, and one mysterious figure who always hides in the corner of your eye, adventure through the wondrous adventure, one that happens during a game called Sburb.

**-one-**

It was a quiet evening. I decided to get up after minutes - possibly hours even - of tossing and turning in bed. I couldn't sleep. Who could? It was Christmas Eve, for cripes sake! Any nervous kid that celebrated it would definitely not sleep on this night.  
I snuck out of bed in my pjs and went over to the tree. It was fake, of course...but that didn't matter. I took one of the small and thin presents. Who would notice if this was missi-WAIT WHAT WAS THAT.  
As I was opening it, I hear a few footsteps, as if someone was walking up behind me on the wooden floor. I looked up and saw nothing. I opened my mouth to speak, but decided to close it.  
Shrugging it off as my mind playing tricks on me, I kept unwrapping the present. Once I finished, I gasped at what I saw.  
In my hands, right in front of me, was SBURB. It showed a blue icon instead of the normal green, red, or purple from the Homestuck comic. But it didn't matter at the moment. All I knew was that I had gotten Sburb, and I - Annabel Jordan - was going to play it.

[Audio Log #1 Transcript]  
Hello, my name is-no wait, I'm not gonna release my name. Just call me Paragon. What I am about to tell you is important. Very important. Lets just say that...the world will most likely end. Tonight, and nobody - not even me - can do anything about it.  
Why will the world end? Because I'm going to play a game. This may sound crazy, but this game, the one I'm holding in my hands, is Sburb. With the time you guys have left, go to and read Homestuck. It will explain what Sburb is and what it can do. Try to get up to at least act three. Or act five, something like that. Speed read if you must. Skip the intermissions too, it will just slow you down.  
Anyway, this will probably cause an uproar to everyone who hears this...even scientists. But here's the thing. Asteroids will be falling to Earth and killing everyone soon. Like, really really soon. I'm sorry. Blame SkaiaNet laboratories for this. This isn't my fault that it was sent to me. I don't even know who sent it.  
Oh yeah, one last thing. The Multiverse theory was correct.  
Merry Apocalypse, everyone.  
[END TRANSCRIPT]

I inserted the Server disk, and waited for someone to connect to my server. Almost immediately I had three other participants, one of them also a server. I checked their pesterchum handles, apparently they were armageddonCorrupt (AC), authenticScribe (AS), and grippingTide (GT).  
_This will be interesting..._ I thought, clicking on grippingTide to talk to.

**paragonGamer [PG] started pestering grippingTide [GT] at 11:26 PM.**  
**PG: hey, I see you are connecting to my server**  
**GT: YeP**  
**GT: OF COURSe I DID, NUMBSKULL.**  
**PG: well**  
**PG: ever the rude one I see**  
**PG: or should I say**  
**PG: sea**  
**GT: OH HELL NO. DON'T TeLL Me YOU'Re A SeADWeLLeR.**  
**PG: nah, I was just making a joke about your handle**  
**PG: so what are you**  
**PG: are you a troll or a human like me**  
**GT: HA HA H-WAIT WHAT.**  
**GT: HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT OUR SPeCIeS**  
**PG: magic bitch**  
**HT: FUCK YOU.**  
**PG: no thanks**

So. I have one guy ready.  
I hit enter and immediately saw GT's room. I almost shouted in joy seeing it was a troll, but I got myself under control. I clicked on the Deploy button, placing the Cruxtruder, Totem Lathe, and Alchemiter around the hive.  
GT picked up a throwing star, throwing it onto the top of the Cruxtruder and the kernel sprite popped up, colored a blue shade.  
"Well, this is surprising..." I said to myself, as the troll got the Cruxtride Dowel out of the Cruxruder, "it's like he already knows what to do. Odd."  
As the two of us progressed with the game, imps started popping up. GT attacked them on sight with his weapons, and after getting enough Grist, he achemized a few things. I decided to contact him after he was done.

**paragonGamer [PG] started pestering grippingTide [GT] at 2:56 AM.**  
**PG: so**  
**PG: are you done achemizing yet or what**  
**GT: YeS, I'M DONe.**  
**GT: NOW, COULD YOU HeLP Me GeT TO THe GATe OR SOMeTHING?**  
**PG: sure, just a sec**  
**PG: some asshole is bugging me**  
**PG: brb**  
**paragonGamer [PG] ceased pestering grippingTide [GT] at 2:57 AM.**  
**GT: WAIT-AW FUCK YOU TOO DUMB HUMAN!**

**authenticScribe [AS] started trolling paragonGamer [PG] at 2:57 PM.**  
**AS: zz0, I zzee y0u are actually talking t0 Mr. Grumpy Pantzz Hawthk and zztill living.**  
**AS: C0ngratzz f0r n0t getting culled f0r that.**  
**PG: what**  
**PG: who are you**  
**AS: Heh**  
**AS: Edrics Aetidz at y0ur zzervice**  
**AS: H0w may I help thizz fine lady t0day**  
**PG: I'm sorry I don't understand**  
**PG: why the fuck are you contacting me while I'm trying to get this guy through the damned gate**  
**AS: Well**  
**AS: F0r 0ne, that zzhit can wait**  
**AS: F0r an0ther, why n0t get t0 kn0w an0ther teammate 0f mine?**  
**AS: Azz y0u kn0w, it'zz imp0rtant t0 get t0 kn0w 0ne an0ther**  
**AS: Right? ;)**  
**PG: well yeah but**  
**PG: I really dont like the look of that winky face**  
**PG: sorry bro**  
**PG: but**  
**PG: I'm just gonna nope the fuck out of here**  
**paragonGamer [PG] ceased trolling authenticScribe [AS] at 3:05 AM.**

_Gosh, that guy is weird._ I thought after getting off Pesterchum and building a few ramps for GT - or Hawthk, whatever he was gonna be called - to get to the gate with. What was about to be shown as GT's land was something I would never have expected, and never will.


End file.
